Maker Jacki
/Mal Vilão /Anti-Vilão |Class = Fighter Sorcerer |Identity = Pública |Animal = |Family/Relatives = Darklord Asmodeus (Antepassado) |Likes = Seus "Amigos", Um mundo em Ordem |Dislikes = Jin,Vinix, Humanos, Mundo Real |Hobbies = ||Job/Occupation = Ex-Presidente da Z-Corporation |Love Interests = |Rival = Jin Willpower |Archenemy = Vinix Jin Willpower |Master = |Rank = A S |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = |Energys = 気 Ki 妖気 Yōki |Nen Type = |Elements = Trevas Físico Energia Veneno |Origin = The King of Cartoons |Counterpart = Unamed Young Demon (RPG Maker 2000); Unamed Villain Demon (RPG Maker 2000); Dark Fact (Ys) |Debut = TKOC(01) }} '''Maker Jacki' (メーカー・ジャッキー Mēkā Jakkī) é o vilão principal da primeira temporada de The King of Cartoons e o antagonista final de Chronicles (História de Jin). O vilão original da fanfic, conhecido como o primeiro grande adversário de Vinix. Ele na realidade possui um passado com o antigo Rei dos Desenhos Jin Willpower, onde é revelado que ele nem sempre foi mal, mas acabou sendo corrompido graças a outro vilão, para continuar uma corrente de ódio contra os Humanos e o Mundo Real. Apesar de ter sido derrotado na primeira temporada, ele continua a ser citado nas histórias seguintes, até ser ressuscitado em The King of Cartoons 2009. Aparência Maker possui uma pele azulada, cabelo branco/loiro claro, olhos amarelos e com uma com uma cicatriz na testa. Quando jovem Maker tinha um cabelo curto e chifres azuis apontados para frente. Usava uma roupa casual azul. A partir da reta final de Chronicles até a atualidade, Maker passa a ter seu cabelo um pouco mais comprido e seus chifres de alguma forma se tornaram marrons apontados para cima. Ele passa a usar uma roupa longa de cor marrom com detalhes em vermelho dando um toque ao seu novo ar de vilão. Essas mudanças físicas não necessariamente são consequências de envelhecimento, mas sim da liberação permanente de seu poder oculto numa forma chamada Super Asmodian. A partir de 2009 Maker mantém sua mesma aparência anterior porem com uma roupa que consiste em um sobretudo preto com tiras brancas e bordas afiadas. Maker possui um par de asas de demônio que ele pode esconder quando quiser. Personalidade Em toda a história, independentemente da sua posição como herói ou vilão, o comportamento geral de Maker sempre foi calmo, com uma atitude racional. Ele raramente sorri e gosta de solidão. Ele é frequentemente visto meditando em lugares calmos. No entanto, ele mostra uma arrogância notável ao lutar. Ele também pode ser muito conflituoso com as pessoas, mostrando opiniões muito diretas e honestas sobre uma situação ou um indivíduo. Ele é conhecido por seus métodos muito precisos e eficientes em batalha e da mesma forma é mostrado para ser muito analítico e tático, capaz de ver através de habilidades e fraquezas de seu oponente para elaborar estratégias eficazes para a vitória. Inicialmente, como aliado de Jin, Maker era bastante ingênuo e curioso sobre os humanos e seu mundo, mesmo nos assuntos mais simples. Porém, após aprender sobre aquele assunto, ele perde o interesse rapidamente e segue em frente para o próximo. Depois de passar algum tempo com o grupo de Jin, o lado "humano" e emocional de Maker, começou a aparecer e se desenvolver, e com o tempo, ele passou a amar o mundo e os amigos que ele fez ali. Embora ele possa se desentender com Jin diversas vezes, ele afirma que o antigo Rei dos Desenhos é seu amigo mais confiável. Porém Maker sempre guardou uma duvida dentro de si sobre os humanos, embora ele tenha aprendido muito do lado positivo em sua convivência no mundo deles, ele também percebeu que o lado negativo que ele ouvia falar em sua terra natal também era verdade. Esse sentimento só viria a emergir completamente após seu último encontro com Darkyren, que mostrou a ele diversas informações negativas sobre os humanos do Mundo Real, dizendo que os humanos do Mundo dos Desenhos possuem, por natureza, o mesmo potencial de destruição e sentimentos negativos. A revelação mudou Maker, embora sua natureza demoníaca tivesse acordado para um natural ódio aos humanos, sua convivência e simpatia com a raça o fez não chegar ao pensamento de extermina-los, mas sim controla-los. Ele admite que o que os heróis fizeram até então eram boas intenções, mas não são o "suficiente", e decide abraçar métodos mais extremos. Querendo dominar os humanos pelo medo para que eles nunca se desviem do caminho. É desconhecido se Maker continua com esse pensamento após sua ressurreição em 2009, ele demonstra querer recuperar suas conquistas perdidas, como a Z-Corporation, mas o que ele quer após isso é um mistério. História Pré-TKOC/Chronicles Maker é um Asmodiano nascido na Dimensão Mágica de Elyos, desconhecida por quase todos os humanos, dominada por criaturas demoníacas e energias arcanas. Onde seu povo é dividido entre várias Tribos Demoníacas que disputam o poder. Maker inicialmente era uma pessoa que queria ajudar o Mundo dos Desenhos com suas habilidades e foi chamado pelos Barões: Félix e Oswald, para fazer parte de um grupo que ajudaria do Rei dos Desenhos naquela época: Jin. Além de Maker, foi chamado para isso o garoto Atsuke e a estudante Medi. A primeira missão do grupo foi recuperar recursos roubados do pesquisador Gaia que trabalhava na Z-Corporation. Maker teve uma conversa em particular com Darkyren, sem saber da identidade do vilão, sobre os objetivos que ele deveria encontrar durante sua vida e o que ele estaria destinado a fazer dali para frente, algo maior do que ajudar o Rei dos Desenhos. Maker não entendeu direito o que Darkyren queria propor a ele, mas o assunto permaneceu em sua mente até então. Na missão para recuperar os recursos de Gaia, tiveram que enfrentar um trio de vilões chamados Ice, Cano e Deser. No final acabam saindo vitoriosos. Maker junto de Medi e Jin são convidados para a academia que Atsuke participava e conheciam outros estudantes como Dazzle e Rhythmi. Após uma seção de perguntas com os estudantes a academia acabava sendo atacada por capangas de Deser. No meio da batalha, Maker com o objetivo de eliminar os inimigos, tentou atacar sem se preocupar com a segurança dos estudantes que estavam por perto. Quando foi repreendido por seu grupo, Maker se desculpa e diz que é difícil para ele, administrar seus atos já que a moral e os atos da sua raça são bem diferentes dos Humanos. Maker junto de seu grupo conseguia derrotar os inimigos, embora Deser fugia obtendo algo que ele queria. Junto de Jin, Maker participou do torneio em Olympus Coliseum onde conheceu Hercules, Terra e Zack Fair. Maker e Terra quase chegaram a ser manipulados por Hades, visto que o vilão tinha percebido uma grande quantidade de trevas na natureza dos dois, mas o plano acabou falhando com Maker e Terra não cedendo ao poder durante o torneio. Tempos depois, Oswald é convencido por Darkyren a começar uma revolta contra o resto da administração do Mundo dos Desenhos com a intenção principal de acabar com Mickey Mouse. Os capangas de Oswlad raptam Minnie, forçando Jin, Maker e o resto do grupo a se dirigir ao prédio dos barões para salva-la. Minnie é salva, embora o Barão Felix pagou o preço com sua vida. Maker enfrenta alguns capangas de Oswald junto de Jin e vencem. Oswald é banido por Yen Sid para Wasteland, o antigo barão tentava resistir mas Jin lançava um ataque empurrando Oswald para o portal e assim sendo banido de vez. Em algum momento, Maker foi convencido por Darkyren a agir contra os humanos se tornando o vilão conhecido atualmente. Maker e Jin se enfrentam e Maker consegue tirar a vida do seu antigo amigo, mas não antes de Jin conseguir selar 90% do poder de Maker com esperanças de que algum dia alguém pudesse derrota-lo e trazer paz ao mundo. The King of Cartoons Entre o intervalo de tempo da Morte de Jin e a vinda de Vinix ao Mundo dos Desenhos, Maker começou a dominar várias áreas do mundo e conseguiu o respeito e apoio de diversos vilões iniciando diversas lutas pelo mundo contra vários Heróis. Maker chegou a selar parte dos poderes de Goku e Seiya para que não pudessem atrapalhar seus planos. Ele provavelmente fez o mesmo com vários outros heróis. Em 1998, quando Vinix chegou ao Mundo dos Desenhos numa Torre Especial dos atuais Barões: Mickey e Pernalonga, Maker invadiu o local com um dos seus subordinados mais fieis: Trox. thumb|Comparação do jovem Maker de Chronicles com a sua aparência atual Os Barões, junto de Goku, Seiya e Saori Kido vão ao encontro de Maker para detê-lo, deixando Vinix para traz. Vinix, com seus poderes recém-despertados, chega no local onde todos, incluindo Maker, se encontravam. Embora os Barões duvidavam de Vinix ser o Rei dos Desenhos, pelo medo da morte, Maker já reconhecia o potencial de Rei dos Desenhos de Vinix, apontando a incompetência dos Barões de quase dispensar o verdadeiro escolhido. Maker ordena Trox a enfrentar Vinix, confiante de que o poderoso subordinado era o bastante para cuidar de uma criança que tinha acabado de despertar os poderes, porem, para a sua surpresa, o ataque assinatura que Vinix tinha acabado de inventar: O Soco Imortal, era mais poderoso do que ele esperava e foi o suficiente para destruir Trox. Maker decide se retirar e desafia Vinix a ir até o seu castelo. Caso o Rei dos Desenhos consiga, Maker aceitaria enfrenta-lo. Vinix junto de Goku, Seiya e mais pra frente, Lily, decidem seguir uma longa viajem até o castelo de Maker. Maker impõe diversos desafios para os heróis no decorrer da jornada, com criaturas poderosas ao seu comando, vilões famosos com a ambição de derrotar o Rei dos Desenhos para serem recompensados por Maker e outras coisas. A batalha final entre Vinix e Maker acontece no topo do castelo e o vilão é surpreendido quando Vinix demonstra ser capaz de usar dois Soco Imortais seguidos, fazendo o vilão, com apenas 10% de seu poder, não ser capaz de segurar o duplo ataque e acabava sendo destruído. The King of Cartoons 2009 Maker, assim como Jin, é revivido pela Tower of Darkness para trabalhar para Darkyren. O trato com a ToD era para ajudar a garantir que Vinix não seria capaz de deter os planos de Darkyren, após isso Maker poderia ganhar sua liberdade. Maker enfrenta Vinix, e embora não tenha mais o limite de 10% de seu poder, ele apenas testa o potencial atual do Rei dos Desenhos, o deixando apenas cansado antes da batalha contra Darkyren. Após ver o grande poder que Vinix tinha, principalmente quando o garoto ficava preocupado em salvar Lina, Maker decide deixar o resto para Darkyren já prevendo que o plano do vilão daria certo: Não obter o poder do Cristal, mas sim, destrancar as trevas do coração de Vinix. Assim, Maker tem a permissão de não trabalhar mais para a Tower of Darkness e decide correr atrás de tudo aquilo que ele perdeu com a sua morte. The King of Cartoons Neo Wave Maker continua com seu objetivo de subir ao nível que se encontrava antes, com a intenção de recuperar a Z-Corporation para ele. Maker se encontra com Jin no topo de um prédio enquanto o Torneio da Cidade acontecia por ali. Os dois deixam claro que a amizade que tinham jamais poderiam voltar. Jin diz a Maker que não pretende ajudar Vinix, porem, o atual Rei dos Desenhos muitas vezes lembrava um antigo amigo que tinha. The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact Maker junto de Jin e Vinix acabava sendo atraído por um local em Yosyonke City onde se encontrava Melody, uma misteriosa garota que por algum motivo, somente Vinix e Jin podiam ver, mas quando Vinix a toca a garota passa a ser visível aos olhos de todos. Maker demonstra subestimar Vinix mesmo depois da sua derrota em 98, mas não tem a menor intenção em se meter nos assuntos atuais da luta do garoto contra a Tower of Darkness deixando o Rei dos Desenhos e Melody para traz para continuar a sua busca. Poderes e Habilidades Maker possui uma grande força física e velocidade, além da capacidade de voar com ou sem suas asas. Ele é muito ágil e é capaz de fazer varias combinações de ataques. * Death Blades - Maker pode criar laminas de energia em suas mãos e usa-las como se fossem uma espécie de sabre de luz. Ele também pode cria-las soltas no ar e lançar contra o adversário como projéteis de energia. * Esfera das Trevas - O ataque pode ser usado de diversas formas. Maker pode criar várias esferas no local que vão seguir seu oponente até atingi-lo. Maker também pode fazer as esferas soltar vários projeteis de energia contra o oponente ao invés de tentar seguir ele. Uma terceira forma e criar uma grande esfera em volta de si mesmo causando dano continuo em quem estiver próximo. * Parede Fantasma - Maker é capaz de criar temporariamente uma espécie de parede invisível para se proteger de ataques inimigos. Existe uma pausa entre a criação de uma parede para a outra além delas durarem alguns segundos. * Bio Barrage - O ataque consiste em lançar ondas de bolhas de veneno nos adversários. * Explosão Maker - O ataque mais poderoso de Maker(Em TKOC 1) onde ele arremessa uma pequena esfera verde em um determinado local e logo o projétil cresce rapidamente causando uma grande explosão de energia. Transformações Estilo de Luta Maker é um lutador muito ágil e costuma usar as Death Blades para acabar com seu oponente em poucos segundos. Porem o forte de Maker parece estar nos ataques a distancia tendo um grande arsenal de ataques que usam projeteis de energia contra seus adversários. As habilidades que Maker demonstrou até então foram quando ele tinha apenas 10% de sua força. Ele também não parece ter demonstrado todas as suas habilidades em Chronicles e 2009 permanecendo um mistério seu poder total. Maker tem um vasto conhecimento de técnicas, magias e selos e pode usa-los a seu favor, como quando ele usou para selar a maior parte dos poderes de Goku e Seiya. Musicas * Disappeared Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons XVII Comentários do Autor Maker é o primeiro antagonista principal a aparecer na história da fanfic. E eu queria dar a Vinix, ainda em sua infância, um inimigo semelhante a algum inimigo que Goku enfrentou em sua infância. O inimigo que eu me inspirei foi em Piccolo Daimoh, que eu considero o maior inimigo que Goku enfrentou quando criança. É notável diversas semelhanças entre Maker e Piccolo. Para começar os dois eram vistos como seres vindos de clãs demoníacos, apesar disso ainda ser verdade com Maker, sabemos que mais a frente Piccolo revelou ser de uma raça de aliens. Na versão original da primeira temporada, o objetivo e a ambição dos dois personagens eram praticamente idênticas: A dominação mundial e espalhar a maldade pelo mundo, dando mais ênfase na natureza demoníaca de Maker e sua imagem como "Rei do Mal". Mas a partir de 2009 e no Remake da primeira temporada, dei um objetivo mais profundo para as ações de Maker. O motivo disso não tem nada a ver com fugir de clichês, eu nem mesmo sou muito fã de antagonistas que tentam justificar suas ações. Porem, como eu decidi que Maker e o antigo Rei dos Desenhos, Jin Willpower, eram amigos no passado, decidi que esse caminho seria o mais natural para a mudança de lado de Maker. Manter a antiga ideia provavelmente deixaria as coisas um pouco forçadas para o personagem... Portanto uma imagem mais similar a Obito Uchiha foi aplicada. E por fim a semelhança mais óbvia é o modo como Maker foi derrotado pela primeira vez por Vinix, uma clara referencia ao modo como Kid Goku derrotou Piccolo Daimaoh. Eu sou muito questionado sobre o nome de Maker. Muitos me perguntam se ele se chama assim por sua aparência vir de um personagem do RPG Maker 2000, mas vale lembrar que quando ele foi criado, era uma época que os personagens não tinham uma aparência completamente definida. O que acontece é que quando criança, eu tinha um certo medo pelo famoso Rei do Pop: Michael Jackson (Sério, ele ainda me dava uns calafrios na adolescência haha). Porem eu não poderia simplesmente chamar o antagonista assim, afinal, seria meio ridículo, não? Pensei inicialmente em Michael Jack, porem, tentei disfarçar mais um pouco o nome... Michael ficou como Maker, puxando o "ch" para um "k" e trocando o "l" pelo "r", enquanto Jack apenas acrescentei um "i" no final que não muda em nada realmente na pronuncia oficial. Por muito tempo eu quis trazer Maker de volta após sua derrota na primeira temporada. Mas constantemente questionei a mim mesmo se eu deveria realmente fazer isso... É algo similar ao caso de Angeline. Até que em 2009 decidi traze-lo de volta, pois queria muito vê-lo interagir com o que Vinix é hoje e com os novos personagens, principalmente para participar nessa nova mitologia que está girando em torno da fanfic. Seria muito desperdício deixar um personagem como Maker de fora disso, não acha? Haha Vinixdesenho (discussão) 07h07min de 30 de julho de 2015 (UTC) Galeria Young Maker.png|Young Maker Maker Young.jpg Maker.PNG|Atual Maker Maker.png Maker scheme.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens da série Chronicles Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Antagonista Principal Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Final Boss Categoria:Dark Lord Categoria:Anti-Vilões